


SPN Challenge:- Family

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:- scrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word. Scrub.Dean and Sam talk about the situation they find themselves in now; Adam, Chuck, Eileen, the brothers' place in the world.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	SPN Challenge:- Family

'You know, Dean. it was really weird seeing Adam again.'

His brother grunted. 'Yeah, poor kid, though I can just imagine Chuck rubbing his hands together in glee as he wrote in a third sibling for the Winchesters. "That should throw a spanner in Sam and Dean's cozy little twosome!" But I wouldn't worry too much about Adam, Sammy. He has Michael looking out for him, his personal bodyguard, which is more than we have. Everyone is out for our guts, most of all God!'

'Dean...' Sam's eyes were earnest, his voice hesitant. '…do you really think every detail, every single moment of our lives was pre-written in Chuck's little fanfic stories?'

Dean shrugged, scrubbing at his hair, trying to come up with an answer which wouldn't trash Sam's hopeful anticipation, because, in truth, the older man wasn't sure about anything anymore.

'Honestly? I don't know. Thing is, I don't feel as if I'm a character in a script, even if that's what we, what the universe, amounts to. I can't give you the answers you need, Sammy. All I can do is stand at your side until the last moment, whatever that may be.'

:

Sam caught his sibling's gaze and nodded. 'I'm not going anywhere either, Dean,' he declared with a wry smile, 'even if you think I might.'

Dean winked. 'She'd be good for you Sammy. Give you what I can't. A home, a family.'

'No, Dean. Eileen's great but she's not what I want and...I already have a family. It's we two together until the end,' Sam continued echoing his sibling's words.

:

'Well,' Dean drawled sliding a bottle across the table. 'I guess this calls for a beer.'

'You guess right,' Sam agreed, clinking their bottles together in a toast more binding than any vow.


End file.
